


Fractured

by SamuelJames



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Community: tw100, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-12
Updated: 2009-08-12
Packaged: 2017-11-02 04:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/364795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The effect of the events of Cyberwoman on the team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fractured

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Fractured  
> Character: Jack Harkness  
> Rating: PG  
> Spoilers: Cyberwoman  
> Summary: The effect of the events of Cyberwoman on the team.  
> Notes: Written for tw100 where the prompt was Fallout  
> Disclaimer: Torchwood belongs to its creators and the BBC. No copyright infringement is intended.

Jack knew there would be fallout from this. Tosh retreated into herself, seemingly afraid of Ianto now. 

Owen challenged Jack's decision not to monitor Ianto. He was angry at the betrayal but suspected that Ianto might try to harm himself. 

Gwen was shocked more than anything. Still settling in, she'd found it hard to deal with the immediate threat of Lisa.

Jack expected that it would be some time before the team forgave Ianto but he had witnessed Ianto's despair and remorse. Jack had acted like a leader should but his team was fractured, dealing with Ianto and Suzie's betrayals.


End file.
